Go Your Own Pace
by grimorie
Summary: She'd never thought at the beginning, she'd trust or like him. -Crews and Reese-


**Title: ** Go your own pace

**Author:** Monic

**Rating:** PG

**Characters: **Dani Reese, Charlie Crews

**Summary: ** She'd never thought at the beginning, she'd trust or like him

**Spoilers:** Season 1 and 2 (vague)

**Disclaimers: **Does not belong to me even though I wish it was. Owned by Far Shariat and Rand Ravich and NBC Universal.

**A/N:** Un-beta'd. Another meme inspired drabble set:

Go to your icons page in Livejournal and look at the first two icons (the one on the right and the one on the left). Pair up the characters in the two icons. Go to the next two and do the same until you have a list of ships. Then...well, write 'em.

* * *

**icons**: _Reese and Crews bonding via knife return (Serious Control Issues)/ Crews and Reese, in the beginning (Merit Badge)_

She'd never thought at the beginning, she'd trust or like him but he was solid and present and there despite his constant meanderings and diatribes and off the wall ideas. They'd come a long way from the day she'd seen him in that River bed or the day she took away his knife. She trusted him. But words were not her method. She takes out his knife and wordlessly returns it to him. _Your my partner. Don't screw it up._

He smiles in return, saying things like using the knife for good and not evil but says something wordless in return: _I won't._

**icons**: _Reese and her gun / Unstoppable Reese_

Reese likes guns, she was practically raised with them. Nine years old at a firing range and the first taste of the recoil, kicking her back a few paces with her father just behind her. She had five handguns at home, three handguns and a shotgun in her trunk not counting the ones she keeps in her patrol car.

She keeps up the hours in the shooting range, working her way to the 'Distinguished Expert' medal. She can work with whatever weapon available but preferred her service firearm: Glock 22. She's been through a few - snub nosed revolver, a Sig, a Beretta and while they all handled well, it was the Glock she fell in love with. She likes how it handles, small and lightweight and fitting well in her hands. It could spit 15 to 17 rounds and handle a quick reload. The Glock practically shoots itself.

When Reese found herself hostaged in her own apartment and realized Larson took her gun she wasn't pleased. She just had the Glock (she never named her guns, not like that one guy in Narcotics who called his gun Candy. It back fired and hit him in the groin, Reese wanted to say he deserved it but kept her mouth shut because she'd been a rookie then) cleaned.

Larson smirked at her, sighting the barrel of her gun at her. Figured he'd won with the gun in his hand and she had nothing. But Larson was wrong if he thought that the only weapon she had was her gun.

**icons**: _Crews, Jack Reese and survivor!Crews_

Twelve years of prison, 241 stitches numbers he counts to this day. He counts it every time he confronts Jack or gets in his face, flaunting his freedom and badge. Jack Reese growls and glares and sometimes Charlie finds himself unsettled because Jack reminds Charlie a little of his partner.

It's the only reason why Charlie hadn't ended Jack. He was Dani's father.

**icons**: _Crews/Reese, pas de deux and Ziva (NCIS)_

Ziva watches them, it is what she does. Study, evaluate, observe.

They are sitting side by side, talking silently to each other. Words flowing from one person to the next it is similar to what Ziva does with her team and yet they do it differently. Quietly. They talk without looking at each other, without needing to look at each other. One step forward, one step back. The other leading, the other following. It is like a dance, they know the steps so well. And yet they look so different - one tall and bright, one short and dark.

She catches the man speak about Zen and the woman snorts, rolling her eyes.

Ziva smiles, it wouldn't be so bad to work with them.

**icons**: _Gibbs and Ziva (NCIS) and Ted_

The knock comes louder than expected and when Ted opens the door he's sort of struck dumb. He didn't need to see the badge to know they were cops.

"What's NCIS?" He blurts out, before he could stop himself.

"It stands for Navy Criminal--" But the man cuts off the woman with a brisk:

"Do you live here?"

"Um. Yes. Er, no. I live above the garage, right next to..." He trails off at the man's impatient stare. "Uh, why are you here?"

"Dead marine in the other house." The man says in clip tones.

"Oh..." Ted still doesn't get it.

"The neighbors said to take this house because an ex-con lives here."

Of course. The headache was beginning to throb. "Well, that's true and... and not true. I mean it is because I was a former inmate in Pelican Bay--" The eyebrows of the NCIS people rise. "Um and my roommate Charlie used to be in prison too until the courts realized he wasn't guilty and made him a cop again."

"And he owns this house?" The woman, Officer David, asks.

"He won a lot of money from his case."

The man, Special Agent Gibbs scans the room. "I bet. Your friend got a name?"

"Crews," Ted answered. "Charlie Crews."

--End--


End file.
